JXHQ: A Collection of Poems
by Mrs.Volterra
Summary: A collection of poems featuring the Joker and Harley Quinn. Short and concise :P Please read and review!
1. Prologue

**Prologue...**

**Hi everyone! Just wanted to explain what exactly this is. It is a series of short drabbles or poem featuring the Joker and/or Harley Quinn. They are very short (hence being drabbles), and rather random. I hope you all enjoy them(:**

**REVIEW, ofc(;**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the DC universe, esp not anything in the Batman universe, but I wish I did *sigh* Perhaps one day...**

**Thanks,**

**Mrs. Volterra**


	2. 1-Mine

**Mine**

I stare at her, unable to tear my eyes away.

Harley Quinn.

Long, golden waves of silky hair flow freely, framing her baby blue eyes.

She is irresistable.

As if on cue, she meets my gaze.

"Mistah J?" I hear her ask, in her sweet, syrupy voice.

Harls...if only you knew...

How lovely, how beautiful you are...

To me.

If only she knew how weak she made me, how strong.

I want to kiss her every moment, every day, just so she'll know.

The gutteral snarl rips its way through my teeth, simply declaring, simply stating,

"Mine."


	3. 2-Musings of a Psychotic Therapist

**The Musings of a Psychotic, Former Therapist**

"I love you."

Three simple words, spoken in a whisper through the night. Never reciprocated. My words, no doubt. J wouldn't ever use the "L" word.

Especially not for me.

Sometimes I hate my life. Sometimes I keep thinking it'd be so easy, a gun to my head, one pill too much...

A blade in my mouth.

Or maybe one day I'll drop dead from all the shit I put up with. Maybe one day he'll hit me a little too hard, and it'll all be over.

The dreams of a phycotic former therapist.

How did I fall in love with him? Why? Not fair, not fair for me to wake up every morning wondering, sometimes hoping, that it will be my last.

Why does he keep me around? At this point I start to realize I'm probably just a hot blonde he decided would be fun to play with for a while. Nothing more.

I used to want to be something more to him. Used to wake up every morning and cook the bastard breakfast. And if the eggs were too runny? Mild concussion for a day or so.

I realize I hate him. I hate him for making me love him in spite of all the warnings I'd received. In spite of the news reports of another man dead by the Joker's hand.

"Harls?" A sleepy voice asks from the other side of the bed.

I wonder if I should shoot him.

"Yes, J?"

His lips press against mine and all is forgiven.

For a while at least.


	4. 3-In The Meadow

**In The Meadow**

A single laugh echoes through the empty meadow.

Empty, except for the two brightly colored people dancing in it, giggling as if they had not a care in the world. And really, they didn't.

The green haired man spins around a woman dressed in red and black. His purple suit clashing with the peaceful serenity that the meadow contained.

"Where are we, J?" The blonde girl asked, her black lips tilted up towards his face.

"I imagine that this is Hell." He replied, chuckling and then swooping down to kiss her gently.

Gently as a feather breezing through soft winds.

Gently as the rays of sunlight hitting this slowly tilting planet.

Gently as the man loves the woman he holds in his arms.

"Are we really dead?" She asks again.

"Does it even matter?" He has stopped laughing, more serious now. There was a light in his eyes, so full of love and compassion. She had never seen him so...

Kind, endearing, thoughtful, understanding.

She had never loved him as much as this.

"You know, I never told you just how much you mean to me."

His eyes were so warm, inviting. Chocolatey brown that made her become lost, falling hopelessly for him once again.

But this time he fell for her, too.

"You deserve to be kissed every minute, of every hour, of every day."

Her baby blue eyes filled with tears, so overwhelmed was she at this declaration, that gave her the greatest gift she could possibly have.  
A secret, to which he had shared with her.

The secret of his humanity.

The secret of the true man behind the makeup.

And so, in this meadow

Where flowers like to grow

Where birds like to sing

This is the place.

Where the Clown Prince loves his harlequin.


	5. 4-Too Far Gone

**Too Far Gone**

Is it wrong, what I've done? The people I've killed, the lives I've ruined?

Yes, yes it is.

So very wrong.

I wish I could take it back, I really do.

But I'm too far gone.

I'm irredeemible, unforgiveable.

Irresponsible.

Blame it on him.

The Joker.

The Clown Prince of Crime.

The man I love.

Man, or monster?

Perhaps I have an answer, finally.

I love the man he sometimes is.

The man I want him to remain as.

But he can be monster.

Why else would so many be dead by his hand?

I cry about it, every so often.

Not for the monster, nor the man

But for the child he once was.

Naive, oblivious, and at one time, even innocent.

He's too far gone as well.

Does he even know what I'd do, what I've done?

For him?

I don't live the easy life.

I don't want to.

I want to be the hero's sidekick.

Aka his lover.

No, he's certainly not a hero. Not nearly good enough.

But evil can be a strong word.

And words are powerful weapons.

And one day I'll be hurt beyond repair

Because the things he sometimes says, in his fits of anger,

Are hurtful.

Destructive.

Heartwrenching.

But I always heal.

But one day maybe I won't recover.

Is this how love is?

So frightening, so uncertain?

Or am I just the unlucky girl with the fucked up relationship?

Probably the latter.

But it's too late.

Because I'm too far gone.


	6. 5-I Hate To Love Him

**I Hate To Love You**

I hate him.

I hate him for making me care

When I need to look out for myself

I hate him for making me weak

When all I want is just a small, short break

I hate him for tearing me down because he knows I won't complain

When I need to be independent, since I should be past that stage

I hate him for making me look like a stupid, obsessive witch

When deep down, it's 'cause life's been a bitch

I hate him for having that angelic face

When I want to look in the mirror and feel pretty

I hate him for having the most beautiful eyes

When I see mine, I just think, "Oh, how shitty."

I hate him for making me laugh

When the day has simply sucked

I hate him for being so sweet at times

When he knows the going got rough

I hate him for making me feel this way

Because I know it's love, in spite of what I say


	7. 6-Colorful

**Colorful**

This ugly bruise is dark and blue,

Given to me, received from you.

This terrible wound is raw and red,

An affirmation of all the things you've said.

This horrible scar is shiny and pink,

After you beat me, without stopping to think.

This broken heart is cold and black,

Shriveled to nothing, by the love you lack.


	8. 7-Is It Bad

**Is It Bad?**

Is it bad to laugh,

As I see you on the floor

Beaten, bruised, and broken?

Is it bad to smile,

As you lay there

Begging, sniveling, and pleading?

Is it bad to scoff,

As you tell me things I once

Wanted, wished, and hoped to hear?

Is it bad to forgive,

As I feel myself

Forgetting, sympathizing, and understanding?

Is it bad to love,

Even as you

Kill, maim, and torture?

No, I suppose it's not.


	9. 8-Say It Isn't So

**Say It Isn't So**

No, no.

Say it isn't so.

I hit the pavement.

Spit out rocks.

Kick and scream.

Because maybe that'll make it alright.

No, no.

Say it isn't so.

It's completely impossible.

Unconsidered, a problem nonexistent.

No, no.

Say it isn't so.

Tell me it's not true.

You're kidding, of course.

Just a ridiculous ruse.

No, no.

Say it isn't so.

I look,

Furious,

To the eyes of my informers.

"How dare you say this!"

I spit through and shout.

How dare they tell me that he's gone.

Him.

How dare they tell me I won't see

Those eyes.

That smile.

How dare they deliver such news

That extinguishes my light in the dark.

That kills a hope I once held close to my heart.

No, no.

Say it isn't so.

What do you do

When the one you loved,

Lays broken and dead?


	10. 9-Don't

**Don't**

Tell me I'm stupid.

Tell me I'm crazy.

But don't tell me

The man I love is nothing but a monster.

Tell me it's a waste.

Tell me it's never going to last.

But don't tell me

The relationship we have is nothing but a fake.

Ask me if I'm delusional.

Ask me if I lied.

But don't ask me

If I know what he's done

To innocents

To children

To ones he's never known.

Call it treason.

Call it forgiveness.

But don't call it

Something it's not.

Nor will ever be.


End file.
